


Falling Stars

by FateCharms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stardust AU, M/M, Star!Merlin, i'm sorry in advance, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: Arthur is a prince waiting for his quest to begin, for a star to fall.Merlin is a star in love with the compassion of humanity.When Merlin falls to earth, Arthur's quest begins. The young star is in the hands of the high priestess, and the prince most come and take his prize before someone else does.





	Falling Stars

Magic is a fickle thing, and thus getting a surplus amount of it can be hard. The so-called sure-fire way is to capture a falling star. Stars have an infinite amount of magic, in fact they are considered to be magic itself. So, when Arthur sat in contemplation on the day he was to garner his quest for his right to his father’s throne, when he saw a star fall from the sky, and its bright blue eyes as it looked over a pale shoulder, and finally when he and it walked into Camelot side by side, Arthur realized it was his quest to find and retrieve the star once it had fallen. He did his best not to tell his father the whole truth when it came time, as stars are fickle things too.

“You are to find a star?”

“Yes, and gain it’s favor.”

“Then we will watch for stars once more, for if what you say is true than a star will fall.”

“I must do this alone, Father. I will watch for the star, and I will go find it.”

“Of course. Be sure to prepare properly.”

“Always, m’lord.” With that, Arthur departed. Upon reaching his chambers, he began to prepare immediately. He wasn’t sure exactly what his task was, aside from retrieving the star. It was growing to become a troubling thought that continued to plague late into the night.

His sleep cycle shifted. During the night he would walk circles around the tallest turret the castle had, staring out at the sky. During the day, he would use the early morn to gather a few things for his travels, then he’d sleep until high noon for training and gathering of more equipment. He’d nap once more until dusk, then he’d race to the top turret for his vigil.

\---

Merlin had always been fascinated with the world of humanity. It was horrifying most times, but then there was times of great love and compassion. He sought those times. He loved to see the happiness that they had. He wished he could have something like that, but for that to happen he’d have to fall to the earth and he didn’t want that.

A voice filled the heavens, cacouphanus as it rammed into the young star violently. He wasn’t able to hear the other stars trying to hold him still. He thrashed against the sound, but before he could claw at his friends and family, he realized he was being pulled to the earth and away from them. He struggled, swinging about violently as he tried to break free from the spell. Nothing helped, and soon he found himself slammed about the ground on his back. He heaved for breath, his eyes shut tight as he groaned audibly. He hurt, everything hurt. Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes opening to face the seared earth from which he fell upon. Pushing up to his knees, the star glanced about, then he saw what it was he feared greatly. He saw the sky, far above him and out of reach. He stumbled to his feet, spinning around. He had been called here, there must be a reason.

“Young star, are you alright?”

He jumped, turning around to face the woman who walked towards him calmly. “Who are you? Did you call me down here?”

“No, that was the triple goddess herself I am merely your protector. I am Nimueh.”

“The triple goddess? You must be joking, I should be up there, not here. Why would she send me here?”

“You have a destiny. One that is far greater than you might think.”

“No, I… I am not going to remain here with you, I will return to the sky.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening.” Nimueh waved her hand towards Merlin, a chain extending to wrap around his ankle. She tugged it, causing him to fall onto his back once more. “You will remain here until your destiny arrives.”

Merlin was terrified, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was a star for heaven’s sake, why would the goddess send him to the earth? What could he possibly have to do here? He pushed himself back upright, hesitantly following the strange brunette. He was utterly terrified, and because of this he wasn’t too concerned for his life. A negatively charged heart of a star is useless in magical spells.

\---

The streak across the sky drew Arthur’s gaze, his heart hammering in his chest. He recorded the direction it fell and ran down the steps until he reached his desired corridor, then made for his chambers.

His time had arrived, his quest had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie Stardust when I got thinking about Merlin and went 'Ah what the hell'. So, now I'm writing this and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, it might not at all, so there's that. But I have a plan for it and I can't wait to see how it goes.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading it, I know it's kinda short, but I promise longer chapters will come with time!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll see _you_ at the next update!


End file.
